thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ewa Thyren
Ewa Thyren is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s fifteenth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Her District partner is Marlon Lander. 'Ewa Thyren' Age: 16 District: 10 Gender: Female Weapons: Longbow, swords Personality: Ewa is a very careful and timid girl who had grown scared of attention and people in general. She doesn´t trust easily and always expects the worst in people. Ewa cares more for arts and crafts than other people, and tries to avoid social situations. History: Ewa had about as a normal life as you could ask for. She grew up on a farm with a big family, like most of the kids in District 10. They for the most part cattle, but also some fields to grow their own food. That way they were doing fairly ok, while their neightbours were worse off. But the Thyren´s were kind souls, and they gave away a lot of their own food to the one who needed it, since they had so much. Sometimes Ewa, her brothers and sisters and parents would go a bit hungry to bed because of it, but Ewa´s parents didn´t regret it. "We might be hungry, but the rest isn´t, so we´re ok." However, Ewa was annoyed by this. She was the black sheep of the family, as she was selfish and rude, in contrast to the rest of her family. She had a big ego and didn´t understand why her parents gave away perfectly fine food instead of eating it themselves. When Ewa started in school in District 10, she was instantly very popular. She always had a large ring of friends. However, her popularity got to her head, and she started to be rude towards her friends and disrespect and harass them. She didn´t understand how blessed she was to have friends before they all left her. Soon she became all of the kids´ object of hate. They picked on her and beat her up after school. But Ewa was too proud to tell her parents, she didn´t want to admit that she didn´t have friends and that she was all alone. One day, the other kids went too far. About a dousin girls and boys dragged her into the girl´s locker rooms and tied her up in the lunch break. They kicked her and punched her until she was almost unrecognizable. The boys started touching her and pulling off her clothes. By the time the teachers found her hours afterwards, Ewa´s virginity was already long gone along with the culprits. If Ewa hadn´t changed after the incident, maybe the students who did it to her would had been arrested. But she didn´t dare to say anything about it, not even to her parents. From then on Ewa kept herself mostly to her own room and painted instead of socializing. The canvas talked to her more than any of her old "friends" had, and she loved it. She was reaped when she was sixteen. However, Ewa isn´t one to give up, even though she changed when she was attacked and raped. She wants to live, and will do anything to survive. Preferred Alliance: Ewa will not request any alliances in the hunger games, she believes she will do just fine by her own. Strengths: Independent, strong, smart Weaknesses: Slow, untrusting, swimming Trivia *Yoonie is not yet sure whether Ewa´s weapons are right for her, and they may be changed in the near future. *Halfway through writing her, Ewa´s personality and backstory changed drasticly. *The skin color on Ewa´s lunaii used be much lighter, but was later changed to what it is now. The old lunaii is still on the wiki. Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Yoonie Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped